It Was Always You
by illonso
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are living in District 12 after the Rebellion, when Peeta is engaged to another woman, Katniss finally realizes her feelings for him, what will Katniss do to keep her boy with the bread? Taking outtake requests.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings Realized

**A/N:** Ahhhh! Hello! So, if you read my other fanfiction, A Look In The Hunger Games Chapter 5 and read my author's note, this the story I was talking about! So I will update this at least once a week, and ALITHG every 5 reviews you guys give me, because I am ficusing on this story, but of course if no-one reviews my other story I'm still updating, I just don't have enough time. but I just want to say, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! Please review! I can handle flames! This story was an idea I had and I wanted to write it after I read Speak Now by TogetherWeCanFly.

**EDIT:** _So in the last few hours, people have been favoriting and following this story and I feel bad that this is short, so I made it longer and I am already working on the second chapter._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I am not Suzanne Collins, so, I don't own the Hunger Games_**

* * *

"We need to talk sweetheart," Haymitch says as he stumbles upon my household without even bothering to knock before her enters, I was just at the kitchen cleaning my game after a sucessful hunting trip, I got 2 squirrels, 7 rabbits, a deer and some herbs I plan to send to my mother in District 4.

"Can this wait Haymitch? I don't want you to ruin my mood. And plus, I don't want to hear about the alcohol sale at Ripper's"

"It isn't about that, it's about Peeta." Haymitch sighs. This worries me, me and Peeta have been through a lot together, and right now, we're quite good friends, we go to each other's houses regularly and have dinner, I guess you can say that he's healed from the hijacking, but sometimes he has to hold something when the venom tries to take over, but luckily, it only lasts for a few minutes.

"Did something happen? Is he hurt? Does he need my help?" I ask, I need Peeta to be okay.

"No he isn't hurt, although what I'm about to tell you may hurt _you._"Haymitch says as the points at my face at the last word, how can I be hurt? This must be something important, yet complicated.

"I don't see how it can hurt me," I say, giving Haymitch a confused look, I finall notice his appearance, he looks sad, really sad, his face is showing pity, on _me_, no one shows pity on me, I don't need it. And when did Haymitch start showing pity?

"Trust me, sweetheart, it will," Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder, then gets an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to me.

The envelope has a detailed vine design carved on the edges, the back it reads my name in a very neat but elegant writing, I'd know this handwriting anywhere, it's Peeta's, I open the envelope and carefully slide the paper out of the envelope, the paper has the same vine design, what I see printed on the paper makes my heart sink.

_**You're invited!**_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Peeta Mellark and Isolde Comthra, which will be held at the new wedding church on May 8th at 5 in the afternoon, there will be an engagement party held tomorrow at 8 in the evening, I hope to see you there, your presence will be highly appreiated._

The next part is in Peeta's handwriting.

_Katniss, please come, I really want you to be there, we've been through so much together. I managed to sneak an envelope and a paper from the print shop, so I guess you weren't really invited, but please come, for me._

_Always, Peeta._

I have a sad feeling in my heart, who is Isolde Comthra? Peeta only returned 8 months ago and he's getting married to a person who he never even bothered to introduce me to, does he dislike me? I guess so, I could well be the reason why his family was killed, of course he would hate me, he just pities me because I lost my sister.

I try to take my mind off of it for the next few hours, try to play the piano, clean the house, try to write letters to Annie and her son, my mother and Johanna.

But that feeling in my heart is still there, the feeling of sadness, when Peeta gets married, will we still be friends? Will he be able to come over here? Is Isolde going to ban me from seeing him because I was his first love? I guess so, I need to see Peeta one last time before he gives himself to Isolde, I need to say goodbye. Why do I need to say goodbye? Because he is my friend, a good friend, and we have been through things that people shouldn't even go through. Maybe I should say goodbye during the engagement party, but then, I don't want to say goodbye, at least not in public.

Then I think, if I ever love him, it would never be enough, Isolde could probably love him more than I can, and Peeta needs love, a lot of love.

Peeta has been through so much more than me,he was abused as a child by his witch of a mother, he went into 2 Games, he lost his leg in the first one, he lost his sanity in the other, he was captured by the Capitol, tortured and hijacked, he was in the explosion that killed my sister, Isolde probably loves him, a lot, and he loves her too, while I don't even deserve friends, and yet, Peeta and Haymitch care about me, and I don't even thank them, and now, I will never get the chance to thank Peeta and tell him how much I appreciate him, and I'll never let that go.

Then I realize.

I have feelings for Peeta Mellark.

And I have to stop this wedding.

Because I need my boy with the bread, my dandelion in the spring, and without him, I'm just a shell of a person.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is folks! Isolde is pronounced Eye-soul-dee. And sorry for the short chapter! This is the first so it's short, I'm planning this story to be around 15 chapters, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: On the Inside

Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello!Yipee! So here is a question that needs answering:

**Lee1597:** I just added 350 or so words to the last chapter, and the reason for the reviews, it isn't for this story, it's for another one of them, because I'll be focusing on this one more, I only work on one story at a time, and the reason why is because I need motivation, I'll update when I can, it's just that I'm really busy. I went to your profile and read your stories, they are really good! I try to make it 1500 words per chapter, and you are my first review for this story! Thank you! Please update Panem School for the Gifted!

* * *

I wake up to the sound of footsteps walking around my bedroom, wait, footsteps? Am I being robbed? I don't really care, I lost almost everything that matters to me, I open my eyes sleepily to stare at the cloudy gray eyes that belong to my mentor.

"Hey, sweetheart," He smiles sadly at me, I recall what he did yesterday after I read the letter, he just simply walked out of my house, he knows I needed some alone time.

"Listen, I just woke up, I am not in a mood for a lecture," I say sleepily and close my eyes,

"Who said anything about a lecture? I just want to see if you're okay," Haymitch says and helps my sit up on my bed, he pats my back, "I know it's going to be hard, but I love you like the daughter I never had, and just remember, I live next door, and guess what? I'm drinking less, thanks to Sae who bought me a herd of devils called geese," Haymitch raising geese? Has the world turned upside-down?

Haymitch is now a fatherly figure in my life, with my father and sister dead, and my mother in District Four, the love of my life giving himself to a person I don't know and Gale in District Two, Haymitch is basically all I got, sure, I do have Johanna and Annie's number, but I shouldn't bother them with my problems.

After what me, Peeta and Haymitch have been through, we finally understand each other, so I open up my feeling to Haymitch and sob and cry with my knees on my chest and my head in my hands, Haymitch puts his arm around my shoulder and pats my back, I lost my one and only chance with Peeta.

"I'm not feeding you crap like how it's going to be okay and stuff, but really, I'm here for you, I don't want to be sentimental Haymitch or anything, but I really care about you Katniss, you and Peeta are the first pair of kids I brought home." Haymitch says, to be honest, I never knew this side to Haymitch.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say and try to smile but fail.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited him over for lunch today, then I'll help you get ready for their party," Am I ready to face Peeta? I'm pretty sure I'll break down in tears the minute I see him.

See?! This is why I didn't ever wanted to fall in love after my father died, you love someone then you loose them! I'll probably grow up to be an old maiden and Peeta would grow up with Isolde and have kids.

Another reason I shouldn't stop their wedding, if I ever married Peeta, I could never give him children, where I'm pretty sure Isolde could give him dozens of kids by the time he hits 30, and that's 12 years from now.

"Haymitch, do you think I can stand to look at him and not burst to tears?" I ask him, I should see his opinion on this.

"Look, Katniss, you are strong and I am pretty sure you can handle a little lunch with him, now, come on, it's eleven already, I told Peeta to come over at twelve," He says and goes downstairs.

I spend the next hour preparing for lunch, taking a shower, cooking the food, I have no doubt that he's going to bring food too, but, I don't want Peeta to think that I'm a lazy slob who expects him to cook all the food.

The doorbell rings and I open the door to reveal Peeta and his sky-blue eyes, he doesn't look happy. At all. Be strong Katniss, do not show weakness.

"Hi Peeta," I say as Peeta walks in the door, he smiles briefly, mutters a thanks and goes to the kitchen, I could tell that smile wasn't forced, it was genuine, I follow him into the kitchen to see a ravenous Haymitch eating all the fried chicken.

"Hey! That was supposed to be for me and Peeta too," I say, Haymitch chuckles, "Whatever, I'm starving!" Haymitch says and continues to inhale the fried chicken. I roll my eyes and sit.

The lunch was filled with awkward silence,with the only sound being Haymitch chewing loudly on his fried chicken, for fun, I kept count on how many fried chicken he eats, so far, 26.

Then Haymitch burps loudly and walks out the door rubbing his stomach with delight and licking his lips, his parting words are, "Make sure you make those whenever I come over," While he gestures to the fried chicken.

"So, uh... Congratulations on the engagement," I say to Peeta, who is silently chewing on some rice.

"Oh, uhhh... thanks," He doesn't even smile, I wonder what's wrong. I build up my strength and ask him.

"What's wrong? I thought when I was going to see you, you'd be smiling like mad," I say truthfully.

"It's r-realy n-nothing," He says, I know he's lying.

"You're pretty good at lying, but you can't lie to me, Mellark, I can sense it," I say, he sighs in defeat.

"I really can't tell you okay?" He says sighing again heavily, he slumps back on his chair.

"I need to go, Isolde wants me to help with the party, please come," and with that, he leaves my house with a sad look in those sky-blue eyes.

I drag myself up to my bed and then I just can't take it anymore, I cry for hours, for the lost of the love of my life, how I could never have him, how he will be my neighbor and I'll spend the rest of my life watching his family grow, how I'll never get the chance to be called Katniss Mellark. And the pain doesn't stop, there's no painkillers for this.

Because sometimes, mental pain hurts so much more than physical pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I updated! I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so sorry if I made a bunch of mistakes! I'll try to fix it tomorrow and add a few sentences and paragraphs, but I'm quite satisfied already.

Please review! You get to play with Finn if you do!


	3. Chapter 3: Someone Like You

Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all who followed and reviewed! I just happened to snag enough time to update today! 3 chapters in 2 days! A RECORD! Yay! Did you know how hard it was to write this? It was hard because Gangnam Style was playing on my stereo and it doesn't give me any ideas, lol! Because I was listening to Speak Now, Two Is Better Than One and You Belong With Me while writing the last chapters, I need music for inspiration! So Gangnam Style was on loop and I didn't want to change it.

* * *

I am suddenly aware of the time, it's 6:30, I completely forgot, Peeta's engagement party is in a hour in a half, should I go? Peeta practically begged me to come, but then, I might cry again, and this time, in public, with loads of people who would want to see the Mockingjay's reaction when the other half of the star-crossed lovers is getting married to someone else.

After ten long minutes of constantly arguing with myself in my head, I finally decide to go, to support Peeta.

Then also, I need to get him a gift, what gift? I can't just go out somewhere and buy something practical, I am going to find something special, from the heart, I still have an hour and twenty minutes left, I think I'll find something while I get ready.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower, which takes 20 minutes, okay, I still have an hour.

Then I change, I can't just go to an engagement party wearing baggy jeans and a shirt right? My only choice to to go to the closet where Cinna put all the dresses he gave me.

I open the closet and I see two boxes that I haven't seen before, the last time I opened this closet was over a year ago, so, being curious, I open one box, there is a card and it's written in Cinna's handwriting.

_May 8th is a special day for you, use this wisely, happy birthday, little Mockingjay._

_-Cinna_

So this was a birthday present, and I suddenly realize that their wedding is on my birthday, way to celebrate it. I remove the card and I see a beautiful dress, a sleeveless dress with ruffles at the bottom it's orange, like the sunset, Peeta's favorite color. I remove the dress from the box and I see a second card.

_Remember when people used to call you the Girl On Fire and not the Mockingjay? Let's bring the Girl on Fire back._

_-Cinna_

I know what he means by this, something will happen when I twirl in this, well, I guess I could wear this, I should just make sure that I don't twirl.

So I put the dress aside and open the second box, which looks identical to the other one, the card says:

_You'll need this sometime._

_-Cinna_

I look at the dress as I remove it from the box, it's a wedding dress, it has short sleeves and it reaches until my knees, it's covered with dandelion and primrose patterns, what a coincidence. The note under the dress says:

_I know you'll make use of these two dresses sometime, and for the second one, the wedding dress, will be of use, I promise, remember, I'm still betting on you, Girl On Fire._

_-Cinna_

_May 8th_

These words make me tear up on the inside, Cinna can really be so moving sometimes, why did he have to die? I shouldn't think about this, these dresses were made over a year ago, Cinna probably thought I would have ended up with Peeta, I guess Isolde got to him first, a single tear trickles down my cheek.

I have 40 minutes left, I put on the orange dress, and again, out of curiosity, I twirl in front of the mirror, there is synthetic fire, like always, but the thing about this dress it that the more I twirl, the darker it gets, it truly looks like the sun going down, I look at my dress and I see it going back to the original orange it was earlier.

I have 20 minutes left, and I'm still thinking of something, then it hits me.

I quickly go find a nice box with velvet cushioning on the inside, I put my mockingjay pin, the locket, where I replaced the two pictures with mine and Peeta's, and the pearl, I quickly write a card.

_Congratulations, you deserve someone that loves you._

_-Katniss_

The it's eight and I set out, they didn't write the location for the party, but considering the lights and the music coming from Peeta's house, I'm pretty sure it's there.

As I reach the house, I knock on the door, Peeta answers, he's staring at my dress in shock.

"You came," He says.

"I came," I say, handing him the box, "Here, I'm sorry that I didn't bring a gift for Isolde, I didn't know what she would like," I say with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of my head , which is let down tonight from it's usual braid. Peeta opens the box and he immediately goes in shock,

"Are you sure I can have this? I know how much these mean to you," He says, looking at the pictures of me in him on the locket,

"Don't worry, I don't need them anymore," I say, and walk in, everyone is staring at me all of a sudden, I hear whispers like, "Hey look, it's the Mockingjay," and "What is she doing here?" and most importantly, "Her dress looks stunning, is she here to show off to the bride?"

Then a blonde girl with huge brown eyes walks up to me, she's wearing a black ruffle dress that reaches to her knees, I think she looks gorgeous, but the way she stares at me makes me think otherwise. I guess this is Isolde.

"What are you doing here, _Mockingjay_?" She spits the last word out, "You weren't invited," She says, her voice is cold and hateful.

"Well, Peeta invited me, he gave me an invitation yesterday," I say and show her the invitation, she takes it and scowls.

"Peeta, did you give her this?" She asks while looking at Peeta, he nods his head, "Yeah, I did, I just wanted her to come okay? She's my friend," He says and goes back to talking to a middle aged couple who both look like Isolde, they must be her parents.

"Fine, just do what you need to do," She says and walks away, I spot Haymitch drinking in the corner and walk over to him.

We talk for a few hours, nobody can hear us though, they're more focused on the piano in the middle of the living room, people are volunteering to play for Isolde and Peeta, maybe I should volunteer, for Peeta.

"So, this party is ending soon, so I would like to ask, who wants to sing the grand finale?" Peeta asks, I raise up my hand shyly and walk up to the piano, good thing I know how to play it, "Take the lead, Katniss," Peeta says and smiles at me, I smile back, I know just what to sing.

My father taught me this song a while back, he says it was a sing that was made a long time before the Dark Days, it was really popular.

"So, this song, is, uh, dedicated to a special friend out there, you know who you are." I say and start to play the piano

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Peeta looks at me, I know that he knows this is dedicated to him.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

He looks at me sadly, why sadly?

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

He has a tear dripping down his cheek, he's sad. Nobody notices he's crying because they're all looking at me._  
_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The audience looks at me in shock, especially Isolde, I see Haymitch smile somewhere in the audience, I make a small bow and leave Peeta's house, I go back to my house and change my clothes and I collaspe on my bed where sleep takes over.

* * *

**A/N:** That'll show Isolde!


	4. Chapter 4: The Lake Memorial

Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yipeee! 4 updates in 4 days! That's progress, I had the inspiration to do this chapter because so many people reviewed my story, so, it is my job to reply to them!

**Bubblegum Thai:** Thanks so much for the review and the favorite and adding me to your alert list, I truly love it when I read fanfiction on my iPad or my iPhone and I hear a ping signaling an email and I check and it's a review! Here is your chapter!

**silverfly07:** Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting, and following, you have been so supportive of me when I first started fanfiction, do you know how much I appreciate you? A lot, that's for sure.

**rochay97:** Thank you!

**Whimsically Nightlock:** I wish I could say the same, but then this story is rated K+ and they might remove it, haha, and seriously, I miss Cinna too.

**Kris Ivashkov25:** You'll just have to wait and find out!

**emily:** Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes she did that! Hahaha so I felt like I left you at a cliffhanger and I wanted to update as soon a s possible. And here is the chapter!

* * *

I wake up on a sunny morning, I check the clock and it says it's 9 A.M. On April 29, so there wedding (And my birthday) is in 9 days, today is a special days. I sigh and my head lands on the pillow again. I try to fall asleep, to forget about this day, when I hear a loud knock on my door. I groan even louder and I trudge downstairs, I open the door, the light makes my eyes squint,

"What do you want?" I ask, only to be slapped across my face, although it doesn't really hurt, my eyes adjust to the sunlight and I see Isolde looking at me with a lot of hate in her eyes,

"How dare you do this to me?" She says, I'm really confused right now, "What? What did I do?" I ask, what is she talking about?

"You just had to come to my party last night!"

"Peeta invited me! Not my fault he wanted me to be there!"

"You ruined everything! You just had to sing that song!"

"Everything I sung to him last night is true! You can't fix that because it already happened!"

"Well now he's fallen for you again! How am I supposed to get his money now?"

What? Money? Is she in this thing for money? What the heck is wrong with her?!

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, you think I'm marrying Peeta because he's a sweetheart? Of course not! I'm only marrying him for his looks and money! I can't believe you thought I actually love him, now I see how stupid you are."

"Well it's a good thing that you told me, I'm telling Peeta!"

"It's not like he's going to believe you, and I'm pretty sure he'd be way happier with me than some jealous mental victor who lost it when her wimpy little sister died of some bombing, just get over that you volunteered for nothing and that your sister would have died for nothing," She says, how dare she? It's the worst thing anyone ever said to me, even worse then that line of curses that Mrs. Mellark yelled at me when she found me digging in her trash all those years ago, and she brought my sister and called her wimpy? she volunteered to go! Isolde is going to pay, badly.

"How can Peeta be way happier with you? You are a selfish brat who only is going to get married to Peeta for money, trust me, after all I've been through, I know how this will end, and let me tell you, your marriage will not work, trust me" I say, if looks could kill, Isolde would have dropped to the floor dying in agony. She slaps me across the face again, it doesn't hurt, at all, I just grin.

"You know, slapping me doesn't help the situation, first of all, I was caught in the bomb that killed my sister and the Capitol had to grow me new skin cells, and I don't feel pain in those areas, and actually, most of my face is Capitol-grown skin cells, and second, how will slapping stop me from destroying your plan to marry Peeta? Isolde, one way or another, you're never marrying him." I say with a evil smirk, she huffs walks away stomping on the stone pavement with the too-long high heels that make her much more taller then she actually is.

I suddenly remember today's date again, and I rush to the florist's shop in the newly-built Merchant area, I buy all the flowers I can carry with two arms, and the florist's mouth hangs open when I give her the money and says, "Thank you so much! You practically bought half the shop! And not to mention you rid Panem of those evil games! Come by as much as you want! Just not too often, it takes time to grow flowers!" She chuckles at the end, "Thanks again Miss Mockingjay!" She says and waves goodbye. I wave back with a genuine smile, at least she was nice.

My next stop is going to be a problem, I don't think I can face him, but I have to, for her.

As I enter the door, I'm greeted with a really familiar face,"Hello, welcome to the Mellarks', May I help- Katniss?" Peeta says, "I um, want to buy a cake, can I have that one?" I ask and point to the cake I want, he nods, I take out the money and he stops me.

"No need, we both know that we have too much money to deal with, you can just get it," He says, I'm not in a mood for arguments to I just nod and take the cake to the lake where my father lived, there lies the two stones, my father and my sister's memorial.

I wanted to make something to remember them, like a memorial, so I did, I didn't want to put it in the meadow, where the others are, I wanted to put them somewhere special, this was the place where me and my father had most of our great memories, and occasionally Prim would join us, so this is the best place.

"Hey there Prim, Happy Birthday, I got you some flowers and cake too," I say, talking to the stone, this is probably crazy, but I don't care, sometimes I feel like she's there with me,

"I didn't forget about you too, daddy,Happy Anniversary, Mother moved to District 4 because she couldn't handle the grief, she co-owns a hospital now, I'm really proud of her, but I'm all alone now. You know Peeta is getting married now? She's really mean and she only wants him for money." I start to tear up,

"But I guess it's still okay right? I have Haymitch and Annie and Johanna and mother," I can't take it anymore.

"Who am I kidding? I love Peeta with all my heart and I can't live without him, and I can't accept the fact that he's getting married to a person who doesn't love him, he deserves better, yet I know that I don't deserve him and he should find a person who could love him more than I can, even if I love him more than I love anything else," I sob.

"Happy Birthday Prim, Happy Anniversary daddy, I'll talk to you soon." I say and trudge back home, not caring if people see my bloodshot eyes and tears running down my cheeks, I fall asleep and nightmares begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, I write faster when I'm happy, keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5: Too Close

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Wahhooo! I updated! Because I am so happy, thank you all, this story currently has over 600 hits and 20 reviews Yay! Did you know that this was starting out as a school project for a little assignment about a 'twisted fairytale', but then it went well with the Hunger Games so I changed the story for my assignment and violá! You got this story! PM me because I like to talk to people, Now, I am responding to the reviews!

**Whimsically Nightlock:** Again, I wish I could say the same about Isolde, but alas, this story is rated K+ and I want it to stay that way, so, no cursing for me, let's just do it on PMs, okay? Hahaha.

**Kaylz-Always-PK:** You'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing! Happy to say you might be pleased with this chapter

**silverfly07:** Totally team Katniss! Virtual five! PM me so we can fangirl over team Katniss okay?

**canadiangir97:** Did you know I started writing this chapter 4 hours after I published the last one because of all this? Gosh, thank you!

**keekee4ever:** Thank you!

**Dustpool:** You have just left me so shocked, your review made me really happy. So Isolde is a person I just made up, to be honest, I was thinking Delly but she's too nice to play the brat bride, and really, I really appreciate your review, It is one of the longest reviews I have ever seen on fanfiction. Ever. And May 8th, if you recall on the first book, is Katniss' actual birthday, some people forgotten and made her birthday something else. I also picked that day for another reason, you'll just have to find out! And to be honest, I thought Katniss was a little too emotional, but whatever! So, lets read on, to the chapter!

* * *

I wake up because I am suddenly drenched in cold water, I shiver and yell loud curses at whoever did it to me, I adjust my eyes and to no surprise, I see Haymitch holding a now-empty pitcher of water, grinning a me.

"Haymitch! What the heck?" I yell at him he smiles,

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart, I just wanted to pass by and check on you but then when I saw you sleeping I couldn't help but give you a taste of your own medicine," He says and grins evilly,

"Well, I know there is something wrong when you say you want to 'check on me', what is it?" I ask grumpily.

"Take a shower and go downstairs, then I'll tell you," He says and leaves, I quickly hop off of the bed take a shower and I go downstairs where I see Haymitch sitting on a armchair, surprisingly not drinking from a flask, I thought he was joking on cutting his drinking down.

"Now what do you want to tell me?" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm, he looks at me, seriously.

"It's about Isolde," He says, I'm hoping in vain that she was caught in an accident or something.

"What about Isolde?" I ask,

"You see, I, like you, suspected that there was something off about Peeta, so I went to Justice Building to see if I can fetch all files related to him, you, and Isolde, I know, weird, but still. They didn't let me, so I banged their heads on the wall and walked in and got the files." He says, oh, Haymitch.

"What did those files say?" I ask, Haymitch sighs.

"Let's just say that you have to stop the wedding," He says.

"So, it's that bad?" I say, he sighs again,

"Yep, okay, there is going to be another party, you need to show up and sing again, something so good that people wouldn't care if you stop the wedding, but dont worry, this time your invited, but, the thing is, I could only invite you because I managed to make an excuse to Isolde that you were just going to perform a few songs, and also, problem is, I can't help you, I know nothing about this." He says,

"No way, I don't know a song like that, but I'll try, when is this party anyways?"

"Tomorrow at 5, it's going to be in the meadow, they already hired a band and everything to company you, you can do it,"

"Fine," I say, I would do anything for Peeta, yet I don't deserve him, I can never repay for everything he's done for me.

I suddenly know what to sing, it's also from much before the dark days, most of my favorite songs come from before then.

I practice it a few times on the piano, which apparently, when I'm done, it's already night, I quickly eat some leftovers for dinner and fall asleep, tomorrow is going to be another long day.

I wake up at noon, which is odd because I am a early riser, but I shrug it off, I don't really care. Then I remember that Haymitch told me that I have to sing a song to a whole party, and they hired a band, and I'm pretty sure they expect me to sing more than one song, I sigh, I start to brainstorm, and by 3 in the afternoon, I have came up with 12 songs I could sing before the finale, so for next hour, I practice each song once, and it's one hour before the party, I quickly choose a beautiful elegant black dress that I wore on the victory tour, it still fits me though, then I go to the florist again to buy some flowers to give Isolde and Peeta, and I'm greeted by the same woman who I bought flowers from yesterday. She thanks me once again and I leave the florist's.

Then I walk to the meadow, it's sort of far, so by the time I reach the place, it's exactly 5 and there are guests already.

I already see Isolde walking towards me.

"Oh, look! The performance is here!" She says with fake glee, did she just call me a performance?!

"Whatever," I mutter, she grins again, I can almost hear her say 'Don't try anything on Peeta,'

"You can start performing at 6, right now, you can talk and stuff," She says and walks away to greet other guests who have arrived, it's a nice scene really, there a stage for me to perform and there are picnic looking tables with candles in bowls.

"Well, surprised to see you here." A woman says with sarcasm and glee, I'd know this voice anywhere,

"Johanna!" I say an hug her, we became close friends in these months, she comes here at least once a month to check on me, then I see Annie holding her son Finn behind, I hug them as well, at least I'm not alone, Haymitch hasn't bothered to show up yet.

We talk for the next half hour, catching up on each other's lives, I offer them my guest rooms and they happily accept, I explain the whole story, how Peeta and Isolde are getting married, Johanna looks ticked off at the end.

"I can't believe him! He just left you for another girl?! I'm going to-"

"Calm, Johanna," I rub her back, she calms down a little.

The next half hour consists of congratulations for the successful Rebellion and the astounding 'performance' the other day, I see Peeta and we stare at each other for a brief moment and our eyes flit away from eachother.

Then comes the time where I have to perform always getting a loud applause from the guests after each song, then it's almost 8 and it's time to sing the last song.

"So, this is going to be my last song as of tonight," I say and the guests sigh, am I that good? Do they actually want me to sing more?

"Sorry, but anyways, this is for um, a special friend, I guess you would know who it is at the end," I say and the band starts playing and I start singing.

I see Johanna and she gives me a thumbs up and she mouths 'give Isolde hell'

_You know I'm not one to break promises,_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_

_But there's something inside that I need to release._

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're heading separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

Isolde's eyes turn into slits and I laugh in my head, she deserves it.

_You've given me more than I can return,_

_Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._

_There's nothing to say, nothing to do._

_I've nothing to give,_

_I must leave without you._

_You know we're heading separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing that I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

I get the loudest applause by far, and I say my thanks and I hurry out of the party with Johanna and Annie, and the last thing I see before I leave are the perfect blue eyes that belong to Peeta and the brown slits that belong to Isolde.

Once we have reached my house, Annie settles Finn in a bed in one of the guests rooms and we settle in the living room while drinking tea.

"I never knew you had that in you, brainless," Johanna says, I grin.

"Well, when you are stopping a wedding so the boy you love doesn't marry a brat, the possibilities are endless."

* * *

A/N: Listen to 'Too Close' By Alex Clare, it's the song that Katniss sung. And this is not a songfic, I just need to use these songs, there's only gonna be three, or something, thanks for reading! Review!


	6. Chapter 6: His First Word

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Hey! I was in a huge hurry today to update,the reason for the lack of updating is that I'm currently grounded and and my parents only let me use my computer for homework, and I finished it in 30 minutes and I secretly updated, here is the chapter!The regular updates will return in November! So, last chapter Haymtich found something in the files, right? You're gonna know in the next chapter! Yay for getting into the story! This chapter is just gonna be a cute little chapter that I wanted to add into the story, not much wedding talk here, just some Odesta fluff and stuff, responding time!

**rochay97:**Thank you!

**PanemBread (Guest):**Sorry, I can't use your suggestion, I got the whole thing planned out, but thank you though, and you can play Someone like you on the piano? Awesome! Send me the sheet notes?

**Fanficfanny:**Thanks!

**Dustpool:**I love your reviews, they're long and I can improve my writing skills, and you say Oh My Wires? I say Oh My Gale, haha!

**keekee4ever:**If you love this story then why don't you marry it? Haha I'm just being childish, I'm really immature sometimes, I even love Adventure Time! I mean, who doesn't?

**silverfly07:**High five back! Team Katniss all the waaaayyyy!

**Kayz-Always-PK:**Read the A/N in the bottom! And yes, Johanna is awesome.

**kidfreak:**Thanks so much!

**Kelly (Guest):** Thanks!

**emily (Guest):**Thank you so much! Are you the same emily as the last reviewer?

**canadiangirl97:**Here is your update, madam! Haha!

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a baby laughing, I recall what I talked to Johanna about yesterday.

_"Seriously, brainless?"_

_"Hey! I'm just being poetic,"_

_"Really? No way, just stick to the scowl, it's better,"_

_I sigh, "Whatever, I'm going to sleep,"_

_"Not yet! I have to tell you something!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Brainless, you still have hope, go get your man, kick Isolde's butt, and do not give up!" Johanna screams, I never heard Johanna be this...motivational, she usually makes you feel unconfortable or something, unless she really cares_

_"I don't plan to."_

I smile, I wonder what Johanna will do today, there isn't really anything to do.

I go downstairs for breakfast and I find out Finn was the one who's laughing woke me up, he's playing some sort of baby game with Annie in the living room, Finn sometimes makes me feel sad whenever I look into his sea green eyes that could only belong to his father, Finnick, I could have saved him from those mutts, but I didn't.

We have an average breakfast of toast and eggs, then Finn starts to play around making really cute baby noises, Annie and me just laugh, he is almost exactly like his father.

Then Johanna bounds down the stairs while yawning loudly, her short reddish-brownish hair is a disheveled mess, typical Johanna.

"Hey Brainless, Annie, did I miss breakfast?" Johanna asks while stretching her limbs, Annie nods her head, "Yup," Annie answers.

"Eh, whatever, Brainless, you have any leftovers?"

"Yeah," I sigh lazily and I heat up some leftover deer meat from a few days ago, I was lucky enough to shoot it before it got away.

I pass the plate to Johanna who takes the deer meat with her hand and bites into it, she moans in delight,

"Why does Seven not have these deers? These are freaky delicious," Johanna says while chewing, if Effie was here, she's probably lecture Johanna about her table manners, I mean, her feet are on the table, she's slouching in the chair and barbeque sauce are all over her hands. Me and Annie laugh,

"Johanna! How dare you put your feet on this table? This table is pure Mahogany!" I say in Effie's Capitol's accent, Johanna snorts, but she laughs too.

"You don't need to imitate your former escort's stupid accent," She says and pouts fakely.

"Whatever," I say,

"I'm going to go and play with Finn in the living room," Annie says and carries Finn to the living room.

Me and Johanna sit in a comfortable silence until she finishes the deer.

"Well," Johanna sighs, "I'm gonna go, see you tonight, Brainless," Johanna says and jumps out the open window.

After a while, I get bored, so I start to think of something to do.

I have an idea, I go to the shelf and I take out a white-laced album.

_**FINNICK ODAIR AND ANNIE CRESTA'S WEDDING**_

Plutarch took a bunch of pictures on that day and sent it to tons of people, me being one of them.

I smile at the thought, that day was a good day, it made most of us forget about the war and we had lots of fun.

Then I walk to Annie and Finn in the living room,

"Hey Katniss," Annie says, "Where's Johanna?"

"She's probably drinking with Haymitch or wandering around the District," I say and I sit next to them.

"Hey there, Finny, I want to show you this," I show hin the album and Annid smiles sadly, "It has pictures of you mommy and daddy," Even though Finn can't talk yet, he smiles and grabs the album, as though he wants to see Finnick, I gently take the album from him and I open it.

I point to the picture where Annie and Finnick are saying their vows, "See that, Finny? That man next to your mommy? That's your daddy, and he loves you more than anything," Then I point to the picture where they are cutting the cake that Peeta frosted for therapy, the one with the sea design, "And that is their wedding cake, a wedding is a party when two people want to be with each other forever because the love each other, and your mommy and daddy love each other very much," Finn smiles, instead of Finn, I see Finnick, "And that cake was made by your Uncle Peeta, he's getting married to," I say, but I try to dismiss it by showing Finn more photos.

Finn gives me a face that reads 'tell me more about daddy' Me and Annie tell him how he was so brave and handsome, Finn smiles the whole time.

"And you know Finn, you are named Finn because your daddy was named Finnick." Annie says with a sad smile, no doubt thinking of Finnick.

"_Finnick!_" Finn yells and claps his hands, Annie and I stare at each other in shock, Finn just said his first word, and it was _Finnick_.

* * *

**A/N:**Review and tell me how (On a scale of 1-10, with 10 being super) Odesta this chapter was, and also, I want to ask a question, for chapter 8 (I got chapter 7 planned already) I am letting YOU decide what the chapter is about, either some Odesta or Mathorne fluff, gotta love ships, hehe, OR some more into Haymitch/Johanna's past, review and tell me! I don't plan to do much about the wedding till chapter 9, and chapter 7 is full of the wedding stuff, and if you don't review, I'm just gonna choose one myself, AND I became a BETA READER! So if you need beta'ing, tell moi!


	7. Chapter 7: A Big Explanation

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:**Hey! You guys are freaky amazing! Okay, so since I don't wanna put replies, I'll just reply by PMs and I'll only reply here if you are a guest. And you would be happy to know that I'm working on a new story, I'm not really halfway through this one but I brainstormed the idea when I was thinking about this story.

**Kelly:**Thanks again!

* * *

Annie leaves the house with Finn to take him around District Twelve, ever since he said Finnick, me and Annie have been trying to teach him different words, so far he can only say 'Finnick', 'Annie', 'Katniss' and 'Johanna', but because he's just a baby, he prounounces Johanna as 'Jowanna', which I think is really good progress, considering he just started talking a few hours ago.

Just then, Johanna jumps in the house from the window and she's holding a potato sack, I don't want to know what inside, she grins at me, I give her a confused look.

"What's in the bag, Johanna?" I ask in a suspicious and sarcastic tone as I put my hands on my hips and I roll my head and I batter my eyelashes like in one of those Capitol dramas about teen girls, me and Johanna laugh together.

"I got a little friend here! Say hi!" Johanna says and places the sack on the floor, the sack unfolds to see a scruffy black and white cat, it hisses at me.

"Don't hiss at your new owner!" Johanna says with a laugh, "Brainless, meet your new cat!" I sigh, now I have this and Buttercup to handle, oh joy.

"Whatever, I'm going to-"

"Did somebody say that Katniss has a new cat?" Haymitch says and barges in my house, I sigh,

"I suppose, Johanna found it somewhere, and she expects me to keep it,"

"Okay," He sounds exceptionally sober, "Anyways, I gotta tell you guys something, there's a sale at Ripper's! Three for the price of one! And that Peeta may be killed, but I cant't believe it, a SALE! This is so awesome! I'm gonn-"

"Wait, Peeta might be killed? Why?" Why is Haymitch yapping about alchohol when Peeta's life is at stake? He is going crazy. Period.

"I'm not going to tell you, all I have to say is that you have to stop that brat bride from marrying bread boy,"

I slam my fist on the table in front of him, he looks at it intently, "Tell. Me. Now." I say in the most threatening voice I can muster up, Haymitch groans lazily.

"Okay, fine, follow me," He says and walks out of my house, me and Johanna follow, Johanna looks at me confused.

"What the hell is he up to?" Johanna asks,

"I don't know," I answer, "But it must be serious enough for me to stop the wedding,"

We reach his house and I cover my nose on instinct, Haymitch laughs, "Don't worry, I only drink in the basement now, so it's cleaner."

It is cleaner, but it's still messy, it smells like a mix of lavender and liquor, Haymitch picks up a file and he hands it to me.

"Read, then I'll explain," Haymitch says, me and Johanna open the file to see Isolde's certificates.

_**ISOLDE S. COMTHRA**_

_14 December_

_Female_

_Capitolist_

_Biogical Father: Traverse L. Comthra_

_Biogical Mother: Rose K. Snow_

_Biogical Grandfather: Coriolanus E. Snow_

_Biogical Grandmother: Olive P. Disper_

_Legal Guardians: Della P. Snow (Aunt), Granger F. Snow (Uncle) Alma S. Coin (Great Aunt)_

Snow. Coin. Johanna looks at me in shock.

As if Haymitch reads our minds, he starts to talk.

Rose Snow is Snow's daughter, the youngest of 3, Coin was Snow's sister, with Snow being older than her by 8 years.

She hated Snow because he took up as president when he was 28 and everyone still treated her like a stranger. She was envious of his power and she wanted power for herself too, she secretly married a guy called Kiel Coin so she could change her name, but divorced him quickly after and kept the name.

She went through plastic sugery to change her look and ran away to District 13 at the age of 26, she knew it was there, Snow knew where she went and he didn't care, and she worked her way up the military ladder and took up President when she secretly killed the president before her, she started to Rebellion so the she could be President of Panem, I helped her achieve that, but she hated me because I was saved instead of Peeta, who she thought would deeply excel the Rebellion. I was a piece in her games, I feel happy that I killed her.

Isolde was spoiled and pampered by Snow, he got her anything she wanted to have, and when Isolde told Snow that she hated Peeta and me because they were defying her beloved gandpa, Snow took up the chance.

Snow made Isolde swore to take revenge on me before he died by marrying Peeta, he also promised her that she could take his money, Snow wanted to make me pay, because he knew that I love Peeta and because he wants me to be in mental pain, and he wants Isolde to kill Peeta later on, and that Peeta did not propose to Isolde, Snow convinced someone to forge his mother's signature on a contract for the arrangement of marriage before the Rebellion, and he let the Districts win the Rebellion so they will suffer under Coin's rule.

"So you see, sweetheart, Peeta is in big trouble."

"Haymitch, why didn't you tell me this before?" I say, why would Haymitch not tell me this?

"Too lazy, I guess." He shrugs,

"How do you know all this?" I ask,

"I know people," He says, then Johanna speaks up and looks at me, she has a look that says she's realized something.

"You have to stop that wedding, Brainless."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN!I already know what to put for the next chapter thanks to the reviews, so chapter 8 is gonna be Odesta fluff, and some of Haymitch's past, and more Johanna! Okay, most of you want Gale stuff so I'm putting him on chapter 9! OMGEEZLEZ It took me SUCH a long time to think of Snow's and Isolde's family names, sorry if this chapter was a little too much to take in, but now you know why Peeta's in trouble! God, this chapter was LAME. Thank you guys so much for the motivation to update more often!


	8. Chapter 8: Johanna

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: So, thanks to the amazing reviews (I saw that I had 47 reviews and I screamed from the balcony from my home) this chapter is gonna be... Some Odesta fluff, more Johanna, and a little of Haymitch's past. So it's a week until the wedding, I'm so excited to write that chapter! And I changed the banner! I got it from my deviantART account. This chapter directly follows the last chapter, and sorry for the lack of updating! I'm working on a bunch-o Hunger Games one-shots! And here the this fanfic's playlist so far for fun:**

**Someone Like You-Adele**

**Too Close-Alex Clare**

**Speak Now-Taylor Swift**

**Two Is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls**

**Need You Know-Lady Antebellum**

**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**

* * *

"You think I don't know that?" I ask Johanna, she shrugs.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't, but I call you 'Brainless' for a reason," She says with a grin, Haymitch just sits there staring into space, he must be thinking. I stare at him.

"Well, say something Haymitch!" I snap angrily, Johanna looks at Haymitch, who snaps out of his train of thought.

"Okay, so I found the contract and the 'arrangement' contract clearly states that nobody can interfere with their wedding." He says with a sigh, Johanna grabs her hair in frustration.

"How come when we find a way out the put us back in!" Johanna babbles on about how stupid this wedding is with a selective choice of curse words. After a few minutes, I speak up.

"Maybe it's for the best," I say with a loud sigh, Johanna and Haymitch look at me,shocked at my words, "I mean, who knows? Maybe she might fall for him before she kills him and she completely forgets about her grandpa's vow."

"Are you kidding me? She has the same bloodline of Snow!" Johanna says and starts to think, Haymitch nods his head in agreement.

"Well, so does a lot of people," I say, "And maybe-"

"I just had an idea!" Johanna says, snapping her fingers and jumping up from her seated position, me and Haymitch stare at her, "Give me the contract! Hamitch, you have it right?" Johanna asks with too much enthusiasm, what is happening to her? Haymitch nods and hands her the contract.

"In your face Isolde!" Johanna yells and rips up the contract, me and Haymitch looks at her in utter shock, she puts the contract pieces in her pocket.

"How does that help?" I ask, she grins.

"Well, there's no arrangement now, which mean you can object to the wedding!" Johanna says, I smile, I'm back in the game.

"So what do we do with the rest of these files that are useless?" Haymitch says and holds up Isolde's file.

"Put them back where you found it. Don't want people to think we sabotaged it, don't we?" Johanna asks, grinning, I grin with her, Haymitch groans lazily.

"You owe me for making me do so much work!" Haymitch says and me and Johanna laugh, typical Haymitch, he groans and drags himself out of his house, leaving us in his house, Johanna stands up again and walks up the stairs.

"What are you doing? Let's get back to my house," I say and Johanna shakes her head.

"No way, I wanna see his stuff," Johanna says, well, looking at Haymitch's stuff sounds interesting, although it would be rude, I shrug to myself, I've done worse, I follow Johanna up the stairs.

We go to the master bedroom, it's locked, that's a shock, Johanna gets a toothpick from her pocket and she starts to pick the lock, the door opens a few seconds later.

What I see leaves me speechless, the room's walls are filled with pictures, from what I watched from the 50th Quarter Quell with Peeta, I vaguely remember what he looked like at my age, I see a lot of pictures of him at around 15 with a boy who looked around 10 and a merchant who I assume is the girl that Haymitch was talking about long ago is District 13,

_"Is that what happened to you?" I ask Haymitch,_

_"No. My mother and younger brother. my girl. They were all dead two weeks after I was crowned victor. Because of that stunt that I pulled with the force field," Haymitch answers._

Johanna opens a drawer, and she finds a picture album, it's labeled 'Haymitch and

Lucerne', Lucerne is a flower, I remember my dad telling me about them.

We open it to see the same blonde girl from the pictures on the walls, she looks utterly familiar, although I'm sure I've never seen her, then I realize how I know her.

"Johanna," I say, her head turns and looks at me, "I know this girl," I say and Johanna gives me a confused look.

"How? She must be dead by now, Haymitch said that his girl died." She says, I nod my head.

"She is, but I still know who she is," I say and I explain to her, Lucerne is my dead aunt, I remember my mom talking about her before, when I asked her if she had a brother or sister.

_"I had a sister before, her name was Lucerne, she was older than me by a year, she died when she was 17, she had some sort of illness from food poisoning and it was really serious, although it was a disease, we all knew who caused it,"_

"Snow, that's how she died." Johanna says with a small nod, we place the book back and we leave Haymitch's house before he returns, we have a comfortable silence on the way home.

As we walk into my house, we hear a strangled cry coming from the guest room. Annie. me and Johanna rushed up the stairs, her door is slightly ajar, we peek through the hole.

Annie sits on the bed, Finn sleeping on her lap, she's holding a picture, possibly of her and Finnick during their wedding, close to her chest, she sobs and holds out the picture, I was right, it is the picture of Finnick and her during their wedding, she begins to speak quietly, so she wouldn't wake Finn.

"I wish you were here with me in District twelve right now, Finn just said his firs word, and it was your name, Katniss showed him pictures of you and me during our wedding, and then he said Finnick, I really miss you, I know you would be so happy, please come back, Finnick, I love you." She says through sobs, me and Johanna look at her sadly, poor Annie, she must be missing Finnick like crazy, we go in and she looks at us with a sad look in her eyes, we both hug her and we whisper soothing things to help her, she calms down a little.

"Thanks guys, I don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't have you guys by my side, I can always depend on you guys to cheer me up," She says and smiles sadly.

"No problem, Annie, we're always there for you," Johanna says.

Finn stirs and wakes up, "Jowanna!" He says and claps his hands, Johanna looks at him in utter shock, then I remember me and Annie haven't told her that Finn started talking.

"Did he just say my name?" Johanna says in shock, Annie nods with a smile.

"Yeah, he started to talk just a few hours ago, I think. His first word was Finnick," Annie says, Johanna smile and gets Annie from her arms.

"Hey there Finny, you said my name, you get a treat for that," Johanna says and blows on his chubby stomach, Finn squeals with delight and squirms around.

Never thought I'd see that day where Johanna showed her motherly side, and although I do enjoy fierce Johanna, this Johanna works just as well, she smiles and hands Finn back to Annie and yawns.

"Well, Brainless, get some sleep, tomorrow we're gonna kick Isolde's butt!" Johanna says, I grin.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N:So there you go! I got some little Odesta as well as some Annie/Johanna/Katniss moment didn't I? So I want to ask you a HG question from now in every chapter which you can answer in the reviews, today question is:**

**Do you think Annie will marry again one day or will she stay alone? My answer is that she will stay alone, because her bond with Finnick is so strong it can survive after death, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Plotting

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I am super sorry if you see any typos or grammar mistakes, I wrote this at five in the morning because I had a three hour nap and I couldn't sleep, I haven't slept since.**

**54 Reviews?! Are you guys kidding me? I really am super happy and I appreciate it so much, thank you all for your support! And by the way, I'll put the updated playlist in the next chapter. And thank you to my close and awesome friend, TheShadyTree for being supportive of me, please check her out and review her stories!**

* * *

_I walk around so I can take in my surroundings, I'm in a ruined Capitol area, I look around, there's ash everywhere, as if this place just had caught on fire earlier._

_I suddenly realize I'm not just in any sort of Capitol ruin, it's the mansion that belonged to the snake of a president._

_The suddenly, Prim appears, she looks at me and yells, "You killed me Katniss! You ruined my chance to live and be happy! Why Katniss? Why!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Prim," I repeat over and over again, she continues to scream and scream._

_Just then, Peeta appears out of nowhere, he looks at me with a cold look in his eyes._

_"I don't love you, Katniss, why would I love you? You killed hundreds of people, you are nothing but a heartless mutt." He says with complete hate in his eyes, I cry._

_"Why?" I sob, then Peeta and Prim explode, lighting up fires against their bodies, I try to cover my ears from their antagonizing screams._

_"Why Katniss, why?!" They both yell in agony._

I wake up with a scream, that was one of the worst nightmares yet. I also have a weird feeling that someone is watching me, weird, I never felt like this before.

I yawn and I open my eyes, I don't see anybody, I still have that feeling, though.

Yesterday, I fell asleep thinking of what Johanna means by "You'll see," is she planning something against Isolde? I sit up and walk to the door.

Then suddenly, someone grabs my feet from their position under the bed, I scream again, shocked, yes, the brave Katniss Everdeen, who lead a war, is scared because someone grabbed my foot, it's not like I expect someone to grab my feet, right?

The hand lets go and the person crawls out of the bed. I scowl.

"What the heck, Johanna?!" I say, Johanna just laughs, stupid Johanna.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Johanna laughs, I sigh.

"Whatever, let's just go eat some breakfast," I say and I walk out of my room, Johanna follows, still laughing at my reaction, I grunt in dissatisfaction.

Annie is already awake cooking me some sort of District 4 style breakfast, Finn is sitting on a baby chair shaking a plastic trident, how cute.

We all sit on the dining table and eat the breakfast Annie prepared, it's really good, it's some sort of lobster platter, I've never tried lobster before, though.

"So Johanna, what is the plan you were talking about yesterday?" I ask Johanna, she grins.

"Well, my plan was to scare you in the morning, mission accomplished." She says.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me!" I say with an exasperated sigh.

"I am kidding you, of course I have a plan," She says, Annie smiles and lets out a breathy laugh.

"Then what is it?" I say, Johanna stands up from the table and walks to the living room, she gestures me and Annie to follow her.

"I'm going to go play with Finn, see you guys," She says and carries Finn out the back door, I say goodbye and go to the living room.

"Okay, so we both know that Isolde is completely vain, am I right?" She asks, I nod.

"Okay, my idea, inflict a bruise on a face!" She says and smiles at me proudly, I chuckle and I shake my head.

"Seriously, Jo," I say, it's the first time I have ever called her Jo, but it feels right, "what's your plan?"

"Okay, what I think, we beat Isolde a little, so she'll have a few cuts and bruises, and she'll freak out, then we start to spread word that she's Snow's granddaughter," Johanna says and smiles evilly.

"You know, there are time where I wish that we did have one more Hunger Game using Capitol children, I know it's cruel, but seriously, we both know Isolde would have died for sure!" I say and me and Johanna laugh.

"Yeah, I know, okay, I'm going to start spreading it right now," Johanna says and leaves the house.

I come with her for a while, she basically starts up some conversation, then it somehow goes to the wedding, then she manages to bring up that Isolde is Snow's granddaughter, the people she spreads it too looks digusted, I smile, this is going perfectly.

After a while, I get bored and I trudge back to me house, I collaspe in the couch.

I sigh, what do I do now? I have the whole day to myself, I guess I can play the piano again, nobody's in the house anyways.

I play a few songs on the mahogany piano, okay, I admit, a lot of songs.

After a sad song about a girl with a heartbreak because her loved one died, I look out the window, and I swear I see a pair of gorgeous, glassy blue eyes staring right back at me

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Johanna is a genius when she comes to pranking people, isn't she? The idea where Johanna grabs Katniss' feet was inspired by TheShadyTree, one of my friends grabbed her foot and she screamed like crazy because she thought it was a monster under the bed.**

**Today's question:**

**I'm planning my next chapter story, should it be a modern-day AU about Katniss in college while she faces major drama (I know it's been done way too many times, but I have an idea that may just make my stories different from others) OR where she is in a love triangle and she tries to sort her feelings?**

**AND**

**Who do you ship? Haymitch/Maysilee OR Haymitch/Effie, I'm all for Hayffie.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunited

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I literally screamed my head off when I saw that I had 63 reviews, you guys are amazing! I wouldn't have gone this far without you guys! **

**If you guys guessed, the song she sang about the girl with heartbreak is The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. The playlist:**

**Someone Like You-Adele**

**Too Close-Alex Clare**

**Speak Now-Taylor Swift**

**Two Is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls**

**Need You Know-Lady Antebellum**

**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**

**The One That Got Away-Katy Perry**

**I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston**

* * *

"How was the rest of your day?" Annie asks over dinner while Greasy Sae sets a dish down on the table and sits, It's been a crappy day, really, not much things going on, except that I saw Peeta staring at me from the window after I sang while playing the piano.

"It was boring, I should have just accompanied Johanna," I say, "Anyways, where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning, I thought she was with you, by the way, did your plan wor-"

"Open the door, Brainless!" Someone yells from the outside, I know it's Johanna, only she calls me Brainless, Sae laughs, at the sound of her foot kicking the door, Buttercup and 'my' new cat, which I have not named yet, hisses and runs to somewhere else in the house.

"Geez Johanna! Wait a second!" I say and I walk to the door, Annie looks at me confused, I shrug.

I open the door and my mouth opens in shock, Johanna has a firm grip on Peeta's shirt, he looks at me and waves a little, Johanna has her other hand clutched onto something else too, although I can't see who it is past the doorframe.

"May I come in?" Johanna has a very innocent look in her eyes, if you haven't met Johanna before and saw her right now, you would have thought she was a innocent young lady, how wrong you'd have been.

"Uh.. sure, come in, guys," I say a little nervously, how can I not be nervous? One of my best friend's got a grip on the love of my life, who is engaged to another woman.

Johanna walks in the door, dragging Peeta in and I can finally see who the other person is, my eyes go wide, I know this person too well.

"Hey there... Catnip, nice seeing you here," Gale says and smile a little nervously, you could tell it was fake.

"Why are you here?" I ask, surprised, he's wearing formal attire, I wonder why.

"Gorgeous over here had to attend a meeting in Twelve because of his new government job thingy, I ran into him a few minutes ago while talking to Peeta," She says and brings him inside, Annie enters the room and she gasps in shock.

"Hi there Peeta! And Gale, is it?" Annie greets, Peeta smiles and waves.

"Yeah, it's Gale, hey there," Gale says quietly. Annie nods and gestures us to follow her into the dining room. We enter the room to see Sae going off into the kitchen.

"We just started dinner, why don't you guys sit down, I'll tell Sae to prepare more food." She says and goes off to the kitchen, Johanna releases her grip on Peeta and Gale and plops down to her seat. After a few minutes, Sae and Annie come over with a few platters and sits. Sae says a little greeting, Gale and Peeta nod.

"Why, how nice to have the whole family over here for dinner, mind if I join you, sweetheart?" Haymitch says as he walks in the dining room, "I was coming over here to check on you because word's goin' round that Isolde went over to your house a few days ago to straighten things up over here, did she?" He asks and plops down on the last seat remaining.

"Who's Isolde?" Gale asks quietly with suspicion, Johanna gives him mischievous smile, "No worries Gorgeous, I'll tell you after we dig in," She says and bats her eyelashes, everyone but Gale starts laughing, even little Finn, who's face is covered with Sae's food.

"You know, I didn't accept your invitation to eat here," I say with a mocking tone, Haymitch shrugs.

"I could care less," he says a digs in to whatever Sae has cooked for us.

"So, hows everyone been goin' on?" Sae asks to attempt conversation, everyone starts talking at once.

"Fine, did you know I grabbed Katniss' feet from under the bed this morning? Scared the living daylights out of her," Johanna says and high-fives Haymitch.

"Okay, I guess. I've been teaching Finn new words, he just gets better," Annie says.

"Finn can talk?" Haymitch asks, Annie nods and places her hand on Finn's head, "Hey Finn? Say 'Grandpa Haymitch'," Annie says to Finn, Finn smiles.

"Gwandpa Haymish!" Finn says and claps his hands, Haymitch laughs.

"Why, yes, hello there Gwanpa Haymish," Johanna says and Haymitch pats Finn's head, I secretly think that he wants children, it's one of the only things that makes him smile.

"I've been feeling crappy, I hate Isolde," Peeta says, this shocks us, he hasn't said anything for the whole dinner.

"Again, who is Isolde?" Gale asks.

"Isolde, is my stupid, bratty fianceé, whom I hate." Peeta says and shakes his head in disapproval.

"Seriously? I thought you were all over her," Sae says and shakes her head.

"Nope, before my mom died, she signed a contract in which I am to marry the brat," He says with a loud sigh.

"Well, who cares? You don't have to marry her," Gale says with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yeah! You don't have to marry her! Your contract is gone!" Johanna says with a smile, I have a feeling that I know what she is going to do.

"What do you mean?" Peeta says with a confused look, Johanna smile and digs her hand in her pockets.

"See? Your contract!" Johanna says and her hands fly off her pocket holding the ripped contract and throws the lot at Peeta, it rains down on him like confetti.

"This is the contract? Johanna, you are a genius!" Peeta says and smiles, "I don't have to marry Isolde anymore! I'm going to go and call it off," He says and stands up, Johanna drags him back down.

"Whoa, there, you still are having a wedding," She says.

"Why is that Jo?" Peeta asks.

"Because, if you don't know, Isolde is Snow's granddaughter, and I'd love to see her get humiliated at her own wedding," She says, "When the priest asks who objects, we all are going to raise our hands and give our reasons, even Gorgeous is going to do it," Gale gasps, but gives Johanna a look.

"Who says I am?" Gale asks, Johanna points at herself.

"I say so, the wedding is going to come in less than a week, you can stay in a guest room here," She says, I'd object and tell Johanna why she was offering a room at my house to Gale, but I stay silent, it can't be that bad, right?

"Fine," Gale grumbles, "I'm going to go get my luggage from the Justice building, because you had to get me before I could settle down," He says and stands up, "And plus, I need to tell my colleague that I'm not going to stay at the hotel," he says and walks off.

"Anyways," Johanna continues, "If Isolde finds a way to continue the wedding, Peetsee Pie over here can do something, although I'm not sure what."

"Peetsee Pie? Are you serious?" Peeta asks, Haymitch, me, Annie and Sae laugh, "You could have thought of something better,"

"I thought it was the best," Johanna says, we finish our dinner and we move to the living room.

Gale comes back with his luggage and we talk about things and stuff, we laugh and smile.

And finally, after over a year, I feel like I have a family again.

* * *

**A/N: Yipee! So what do you think? The Reunited! Awesome chapter name, right? You'll be seeing private conversations with Gale and Peeta soon! Thank you guys so much for the support! And now, for the question:**

**Gale/Madge or Gale/Johanna? I go for Gale/Johanna, although I'm fine with Gale/Madge.**

**P.S. This story was changed to Rated T.**


	11. Chapter 11: Matchmaker

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: 81 REVIEWS? THAT'S LIKE, 18 REVIEWS SINCE LAST CHAPTER! You guys are just so amazing. Anyways, I got the summary of my new modern-day AU! Tell me if you want to know it in the reviews, I'll PM it to you!**

* * *

The next few days to by quickly, there's a lot of group dinners, usually consisting of me, Gale, Johanna, Haymitch, Peeta, Annie, Finn and occasionally others.

We do pretty outrageous things, Haymitch suggested to do truth or dare, Johanna had to slap Isolde, and she did, we laughed so hard, Isolde started to cry (It was obviously fake) and then went to Peeta and started sobbing, we all groaned, and, Peeta's dare was really funny, he had to yell at Isolde, she was dumbfounded, we laughed even louder.

_"Girl, you can't cry, it gon' smudge your make-up! You don't want yo' fianceé to think your a mess!" Peeta says in a girl voice while snapping his finger, we laugh really hard._

_"But, you're my fianceé!" Isolde says._

_"Exactly! Girl, you gotta step up your game!" He says._

_"What the hell!" Isolde says and stomps away, we all high five him._

Today, I plan to hunt, the wedding is in 3 days, so is my birthday, I need to take my mind off of it for a while, so I just feel like hunting, so I can feel free in the woods.

The trek to my usual area takes about five minutes, I go to my usual spot, which used to be me and Gale's meeting place, I just want to enjoy the forest for a few minutes before I hunt.

The sound of light footsteps catches my attention.

"Gale, I see that you're hunting skills have decreased a little," I say with a smile.

If this happened a few days ago when Gale wasn't here yet, I would have felt awkward and nervous, but since he's came back, we have a good, friendly relationship, but we are definitely not as close as before.

"Hey! I haven't hunted for over a year! You expect me to be as good as before?" He says with a slight chuckle, I cross my arms mockingly.

"Of course I do! I thought you were a hunting master! You said so yourself!" I say, I remember that time when he called himself a master hunter, it was probably a year before my first Games, he had a competition with me to see how many squirrels he would catch with a bow and arrow until the sun came down, same with me, but with snares, I managed to get eight squirrels, and he got six, he called himself a hunting master because he claimed he had just started with a bow, but actually, I had be teaching him how to the month after we met, those were one of the good times, where I could forget about the Capitol, and I could imagine that we could all be free, that came true, but with the situation I'm in right now, I feel mentally caged, but at least I have people by my side right now.

"Fine," Gale says, attempting to be serious, but laughs and continues to hunt anyways.

I feel like I'm 16 again, like it's a normal day, hunting with Gale, not having a care in the world, well, other than Prim, but that is one of the things that changed.

"So, what do you think of this whole wedding?" Gale asks, this is a question I've been trying to avoid for days, I just want to avoid it until the actual day of the wedding, by just enjoying the company of my close friends.

"Well, I just hate that Isolde is Snow's granddaughter, and.. uh..."

"Katniss, I've moved on, you can tell me that you love Peeta, besides, you should know, I already have a little crush going on," Gale says, I stare at him in shock.

"What happened to Gale? Where did you take him!?" I say, joking, and laughing.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks, confused, how does he not know?

"Gale would never admit that he has a crush, never ever, you could agonize him for days and he wouldn't give you a clue," I say, arms crossed and my eyes squinting, Gale laughs.

"I know that, Catnip," He says "It's just that, well, I've been wanting to rebuild our friendship, I just want you to trust me again, and the first thing to do is be honest,"

"Of course, Gale, I miss us being friends," I say and give him a quick embrace, "So, who is the lucky person who has Gale Hawthorne's heart?"

"Well, okay, this is very, uh.. unusual, but, it's Johanna,"

"Johanna?" I ask, total shocked, "I didn't know you had a thing for older women," I say, Johanna is around two years older than Gale.

"Well, yeah, I do, okay?" He says, I smile.

"Well, of course it's okay! I'm really happy for you, I just can't wait to see how Johanna will handle this," I say.

"She's going to kill me, that's what I'm guess, that's why this crush is going to be short-lived," Gale says.

"I doubt it," I mutter with a smile.

"What did you say?" Gale asks.

"Nothing," I say and that ends our hunting session, we trudge back to my house.

"Hey Katniss?," Gale asks on the way home, "You mind taking the game home? My colleague just called, he needs me at the Justice building."

"Sure, no problem," I say and I take his game bag, I walk home, I see Haymitch, Annie, Peeta and Finn sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey guys, where's Johanna?" I ask.

"She's exploring the district, why?" Annie asks, with a smile, an unstable smile.

"Okay, good, I need your help with something," I say.

"What's that?" Peeta asks.

"Bringing Johanna and Gale together,"

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to FirePearl97, I have the basic idea for chapter 12! Thanks for the awesome feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweetheart

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I bet you guys are freaking out, because the wedding is going to be THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Then there is the epilogue parts 1&2! My new story already has 1 chapter but I won't post it until I finish this story, summary at the bottom! And I have 11 reviews till' a hundred! Can you guys make that happen, I will love you ALL!**

* * *

Today is the wedding.

And I am feeling as nervous as I can be, hell, I'm even more nervous than I was at the Reaping.

I wipe my sweaty hands on the skirt of the same orange dress I wore at the engagement party, I can hear Isolde demanding her stylist to do whatever from across the hall, even withthe door closed, I'm in a dressing room preparing for the wedding with Johanna and Annie.

"Alright, we need to go do a few things, we'll see you later," Johanna says and Annie and her leave the room, I'm alone now, and I still have a few minutes until I have to leave, and go to the wedding hall.

I still find myself very nervous

So I try to put my thoughts on what happened yesterday, I played matchmaker with Annie, Peeta, and surprisingly, Haymitch, he agreed after some convincing.

So our plan was to get them to have a picnic of sorts in the meadow, so we managed to convince Johanna to eat there and we forced Gale to go there, he was shocked, alright, so was Johanna, but she invited him to sit anyway, so they did, me, Annie and Peeta hid behind some trees, we got Peeta to hide first, we would have definitely got caught if they heard his loud footfall, he pretended to be offended. But he laughed anyway and hid, me and Annie hid behind a bush. Gale came over and looked at Johanna, she grinned.

_"Well, hey there gorgeous! Fancy seeing you here!" She says_

_"What're ya doin' out'ere?" Gale says, I whisper to Peeta and Annie that he uses this sort of accent when he hits on girls, I remember him doing that when we used to walk to the Hob after a hunt, we also had to pass the slag heap sometimes when we used to deliver turkey to Cray, Annie giggles and Peeta stiffles back a laugh._

_"You don't need to use that accent around me, not gonna work, and I don't know, Brainless, Crazy and Peetsee said they're gonna meet me here later, might as well come early, right?"_

_"Sure, mind if I join you?"_

_"Of course not! I like it when you're around," She says with a wink, I use all my strength to try not to laugh._

_"Well, er... um, thanks?"_

_"Welcome, so, when are you planning to sit?" Johanna asks and Gale flushes red, I stiffle back a laugh, I gotta give Johanna some credit, Gale is a handsome guy and has been to the slag heap countless of times, but for some reason, he'll fall on his knees because of Johanna Mason._

They talked for hours, we didn't even show oursleves for them, at the end, they held hands, and kissed, and I had to resist the urge to pop out from the bush and congragulate them, it actually looked like Peeta and Annie were doing the same thing.

Gale asked Johanna if she wanted to accompany him to his Mother and Siblings' house, she said yes and they went, luckily, me, Peeta and Annie had the chance to run back to the house.

I smile, Gale and Johanna have yet to tell us that they're dating, but it's just going to be a matter of time.

Someone knocks on the door, I stand up from my sitting position, I open it to see Peeta.

My hands start to sweat again, I haven't had a private conversation with him, yet, and I am always wondering what will he say.

"Hey." I say, trying to act nonchalant about this whole situation.

"Hey, look, I know you're nervous about this whole thing," Peeta says and looks at me in the eye, I advert my gaze, I can't handle those blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am," I say and put my hands behind my back.

"Well, I just want to say that no matter what happens today, you'll still be my best friend."

"I was your best friend?"

"Well, to me, I want to thank you for everything you've ever done to me, I know that there's a 50-50% Chance that this will end badly, but we'll get through it,"

"Together," I say quietly, not wanting him to hear it, but he hears it anyways.

"Yes. Together and Always."

I wasn't prepared for what he does next, he hugs me, I have to tiptoe and he has to bend down, he's a whole head taller than me, but Gale is even taller, am I that short? Even Annie, Haymitch, and Johanna are taller than me, I think I may be the shortest, and I'm the youngest anyways.

"Well, I got to go, I'll see you later," He says and releases me, and walks out the room, I can hear the words very faintly.

"Happy 19th birthday, Katniss."

I close the door and the effort is wasted because Haymitch opens the door and walks in, he looks quite sober, actually.

"Feelin' nervous, sweetheart?" He asks and plops down on the chair next to me, I nod my head.

"Relax, I know you're the most brainless girl in the universe, and the most stupidest when it comes to feelings-"

"Not helping!"

"-But I just want to say that I know you got this, Isolde won't marry Peeta, I just know it, now, I want you to go out there and get the boy," Haymitch says, stands up and offers me a hand, I take it. We walk to the wedding hall.

"Hey Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"To be honest, I've never heard you actually say my name or Peeta's before, it's always 'Sweetheart' or 'Baker Boy' or 'The Kids',"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because, your names don't suit you guys well, the names I call you guys are much better,"

"So, I'm a sweetheart?"

"Okay, maybe not all names, but you gotta give me credit, I put some effort into thinking about what to call you,"

I laugh and we enter the wedding hall, I sit in the front row, in the middle of Annie and Johanna, Haymitch says that he has to go do something, say goodbye, his parting words are:

"You don't need luck, go get him, _Katniss_."

* * *

**Here's the summary of my new story, Rated T:**

**All Katniss wants from her long-time boyfriend, Cato, is love and happiness, and that is something he doesn't even bother to give her, so when the people closest to her tell her that she should break up with him, she does, but they aren't aware of the problems and consequences that follow.**

**This is just the early draft of the summary, no doubt it will change.**

**And also, me and FirePearl97 are working on a really long one-shot, please check it out when I publish it! It's going to be in my profile, and we're gonna write another one and post it on her profile, yay for virtual friends! Please read her stories if you haven't yet, they're amazing! Our One-Shot is going to be a Johanna/Gale Fic!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Do, I Don't, or Not

**Chapter 13 **

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter, thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and patiently waited for updates (Or people who pull their hair off their head in frustration when they see I didn't update, but I doubt anyone does that... Right?) And don't worry, we still have Epilogue part one and part two, and I'm super happy to announce that I'm taking outtakes for this story and I'll be posting it as chapters here! So don't un-follow! Although it will be marked as complete after chapter 15, so leave suggestions for outtakes, like if you want whatever chapter in whatever POV, or an extended version of some scene. Yay for me! And thank you guys for all your continued support, I could not have done it without you guys, I love you all! **

**P.S. My version of the Romeo and Juliet story is different from the real one, mainly because I haven't read it, I will, someday my friends...**

**So, ladies and gentlemen, The last chapter!**

* * *

I sit nervously with my hands repeatingly wiping off the sweat on my orange dress, some people behind me are whispering why I'm here, but I don't care.

"You ready for this?" Johanna asks, I sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm just scared, what if it doesn't work out?" I say, Johanna slaps me on the back so hard that the sound echoes through the wedding hall.

"Brainless, it will, trust me," Johanna says and Annie shushes us, apparently we were loud, we laugh a little, Annie links her arm with mine and I do the same to Johanna.

"When will this thing start? The suspension is killing me," I say to Johanna and Annie, Annie pats my back, much softer than Johanna, though it's hard for her because Finn is straddling on her lap.

"Relax, Katniss, it'll start in a few minutes," Annie says, oh God, it's killing me.

"Need a little story while waiting?" Johanna asks, I nod, "Sure, just to get this out of my head for a while,"

Johanna inhales deeply, "Okay, there's this girl called Juliet, and there's this guy called Romeo, they lived in a time where there were kings and queens and such, they loved each other, but their kingdoms are in war, one day, Romeo's parents found out that they loved each other and they poisoned Juliet and she fell into deep sleep, dying ever so slowly, Romeo found her and he killed himself because he doesn't want to be without her, but then Juliet's sassy nurse found out and cured her, and Juliet woke up, she found Romeo's body and she killed herself so she could be with him, the end!"

"Okay, Johanna, your story did not help Katniss at all," Annie says seriously, but laughs a little afterward.

"Hey, the wedding is starting!" Johanna says, time to do my job.

A Capitol man walks up to the altar wearing a black luxurious suit, I laugh a little, he looks completely ridiculous, he has long, purple hair that reaches under his neck and he is tinted yellow and his lips are neon green.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Isolde Comthra and Peeta Mellark," He says in a Capitol accent, Johanna grunts softly, Annie giggles. The man continues talking nonstop.

"Hey, where's Haymitch?" I ask.

Johanna and Annie shrug, "We don't know," They say in unison.

The suddenly Peeta walks down the aisle, he looks pretty good, but his face shows dissaproval, he stands on my right of the altar.

Then Isolde walks in while holding a huge boquet of (fake) flowers with a bunch of ridiculous Capitol citizens following behing her, holding her long dress.

The man continues to talk while Isolde and Peeta holds hands, Isolde is smiling, very fake.

"I know what's on Peeta mind right now, 'Girl, I think I gotta wash my hands after I hold hands with this maniac'," Johanna whispers, I giggle a little.

"Why do you always think Peeta thinks like a girl?" I ask, Johanna laughs quietly.

"Because, he acts like one, I mean, he has feelings," Johanna says, I resist the urge to laugh out loud.

The Capitol man asks who objects the marriage, oh God.

Johanna raises up her hand, Annie follows, so does Finn, how cute, I raise up my hand.

As if I triggered something, everybody starts raising up their hands, Sae, her granddaughter, people from the hob, District citizens, hell, even some Capitolists do.

Isolde looks at the crowd with so much rage, Peeta just smile cozily at us.

The man at the altar looks shocked, "Any reasons why this marriage should not continue?" he asks, two brunette girls stand up from one of the middle rows, they look like twins, they yell loudly, "Because Isolde is Snow's granddaughter!"

Then Sae stands up and yells, "Because Peeta deserves someone who actually loves him!" People yell in agreement.

Thom stands up, "Because Peeta belongs to someone else!"

Isolde screams, "Who is that someone else!?"

"Me!" I yell, "Look, I love Peeta, and he has probably moved on about it, and yeah, so he's getting married, and I accept that, but what I don't accept is that he's getting married to a Captiol Brat like you!"

"And nobody, and I mean nobody, deserves to get married to someone like you!" Johanna yells

Isolde does something nobody expects, she takes a gun and points it at me.

"You let me marry him or I will shoot the Mockingjay!" She yells forcefully, but surprisingly, nobody is scared, the crowd gets something from their pockets, weird, then suddenly, the whole crowd have guns in their hands, and they are pointing at at Isolde, she looks surprised.

"Surrender or get shot!" They all yell, I smile, Johanna hands me a bow and grabs an axe.

"I never miss," I say to her with a sly grin, she slowly puts her gun in the floor and raises her hands in the air, then Haymitch walks in and grabs her with handcuffs.

"I'm giving you over to Paylor," He says and guards walk in the wedding, along with President Paylor, we take a small bow.

"Nice work, Mockingjay, you have found the last Snow," Paylor says and the guards drag Isolde out of the chapel, Haymitch goes on the altar and speaks into the mic, "Hey, Isolde! Those guns weren't even loaded!"

You could hear her screaming, I laugh, Peeta walks down they altar and he hugs me.

"I certainly did not expect the whole gun thing," He says and I nod my head, "You got that right,"

"You know, you're quite wrong," He says, I raise my eyebrows at him "Wrong at what?"

"I never moved on, and I never will," He says and he brings his lips to mine, I hear people sigh sweetly, I wrap my arms around my neck.

"You know, no matter what, I will love you forever," He says

"I think I loved you this whole time and I didn't realize it, but I'm sure right now, that it was always you,"

_**The End**_

* * *

**And this story is over! I love you all! But don't be sad, there's still gonna be the two epilougues and the outtakes! Remember to review! It makes my decade, literally. And remember to tell my your outtake ideas! This shall be maked as complete when the second epilougue is posted, thank you all and I hooe to see you all again in my next story!**

**-Caitlin :)**


	14. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

**A/N: We have reached 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Here's the Epilogue Part 1, enjoy!**

* * *

I fiddle with my thumbs in nervousness, why am I nervous? I'm supposed to be happy, not nervous, right? Or is this what all brides feel like? Are they super nervous like me? Or are they dancing with joy, am I doing the wrong thing, like am I supposed to prance and be happy?

"Oh God, sweetheart, just shut up!" Haymitch says and he throws his hands in the air in frustration, and surprisingly, he's sober.

"I said that out loud?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck and blushing.

"Every single word. But it's okay, you have to total right to be nervous, 'Does he love me? Am I ready for this? Do I love him?'," Haymitch says, mimicking my tone, I laugh.

"Of course I do, why would I have stopped Isolde?" I say and cross my arms, giving him a knowing look

"Maybe because she was Snow's granddaughter?" Haymitch asks and shrugs.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. Haymitch smiles at me and he raises my chin with his hand.

"I'm proud of you," He says, smiling, "I'm only going to be sentimental Haymitch just this once, but seriously, I'm so proud of you, you finally got your damn senses and fell in love with him, but I could tell you loved him from the beginning, but you didn't realize it. And look at you know, you're 20 and you're getting married to the boy of you're dreams, and damn, I'm 44 and I'm old, gosh, time really goes by," I smile.

"Thank you, Haymitch," He hugs me, and lets go soon after.

"Okay, sentimental Haymitch, is over!"  
Haymitch says, "So, ready for this?"

"Yeah," I say and I put my arm in his, we walk out the dressing room.

"By the way, you look great," He says and looks at me, I'm wearing my hair in a complicated braid with Primroses sticking out of it, I also have a boquet of them in my hands, I am wearing the dress that Cinna made me, I wish he was here, both of them.

The thought makes me want to cry or tear up, but I hold it in, I can't cry right now.

Well, in sadness, but you can cry in happiness, but just hold it in, Everdeen-soon-to-be-Mellark.

"I can't believe you're making me do this whole wedding thing, I just wanted a simple toasting," I say to Haymitch, he shrugs.

"You are having a toasting, so shut up and walk," He says and we enter the wedding hall.

Johanna and Annie are in front of me, since they're my bridesmaids, dressed in light yellow dresses that touch their ankles.

Finn walks in front of all of us, holding a pillow with two rings on it.

Then there's Gale, who's arm in arm with Johanna, they're officially a couple now, I couldn't be more happy for them, sure they have unnerved me before, but they're still one of the best couples in Panem.

There's Peeta, standing at the altar wearing a black tuxedo with a primrose on his chest pocket, if only she was here, she would be the maid of honor, striding behind Finn with a nice, pretty light yellow dress.

Peeta's smiling, from ear to ear, he's looking straight to my grey eyes with his sky-blue ones, I smile back, tears threatening to spill down in happiness.

I wave a little, he waves back, people sigh in content, I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Haymitch lets go and I walk up to Peeta and he holds my hands, I smile at him, he smiles back.

"Today, we're gathered here to celebrate the weddin' of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," Dalton, the cattle guy from 10, says, he moved here after the rebellion, and visits Peeta's bakery on a daily basis.

I'm not really paying attention of what Dalton is saying, I just have to repeat what Dalton says and it's Peeta's turn.

"So, Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta as your lawfully wedded husband? To be together through sickness and in health and be together no matter what?" Dalton asks.

"I do," I say and a single tear courses down my cheek, Peeta wipes it off with his thumb.

"And you, Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully-"

"I do," Peeta interrupts him, the crowd chuckles, I roll my eyes and his smile goes wider.

"Then, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark! You may kiss the bride," Dalton says and we lean in on each other.

The kiss is nothing like before, I feel a fire inside my stomach and I love it, and it's a fierce, passionate and yet sweet and heartfelt one, but most of all, _real._

"I love you, Peeta Mellark," I say and I embrace him, he puts his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Katniss _Mellark_," He says.

"Hooray for the Star-Crossed lovers of District 12!" Plutarch yells, huh, I forgot they were filming, oh well, I don't like it, but today's the best day of my life.

Primrose petals rain down from the ceiling, I look at Haymitch and he smiles at me, it was his idea.

She really is here, after all.

Peeta lifts me up in his arms and I laugh, he brings me down the altar and he carries me out and into our house in Victor's Village.

He positions me on his lap in front of the fireplace and grabs a loaf of bread. We're alone, with people already partying in the new ballroom across the street.

He rips it in two and hands it to me, raisins and nuts, I smile at him.

"I love you, Katniss," He whispers.

"I love you too, Peeta," I whisper back. And we put the loaves on the fire.

We could have said much more, though, but we don't need words to express it.

We eat the bread and we walk hand-in-hand to the ballroom, where people are dancing and singing like crazy.

We have a lot of fun, Johanna gets drunk and she flirts with Gale while he tells her to shut up, Haymitch passes out in 3 hours and Annie is trying to get Finn to stop looking at the Capitol citizens like they are crazy.

Someone taps my shoulder, "Hi there-mother?" I ask, she looks at me, she does looks older, but the vacant look that was always in her eyes was gone.

"Katniss, congratulations," She says and hugs me, I hug back awkwardly, it been three years since I last saw her.

"Thank you, mother," I say, I'm trying ti be nice and not to ruin the moment.

"Look, I'm so sorry that I abandoned you after the Rebellion, I needed to work and cope with the loss, that's why I moved to District 4 and worked as a nurse there, I'm officially the head doctor now, but you should know that I love you an I'll try to visit as much as I can, and I'm sorry that I lost my mind and left you an Prim to defend yourselves," She says sadly.

"Mom, it's okay, I forgive you," I say.

"Really?" She asks, smiling.

"Yes," I say and she hugs me once again.

I enjoy the rest if the night and they leave to go home, I sigh as I plop down on the bed.

"Goodnight, I love you, Katniss," Peeta says and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you too, good night," I say and I turn off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna say thanks again, you guys are amazing!**


	15. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of all! I'm gonna miss you all so much (Well, until my other story comes out, and it will come out at the end of the month) and I'd like to thank everyone who supported me all the way through this hullaballoo, I can't believe this story is now complete! Gosh. Anyways, review for an outtake! Watever scene/chapter and whatever POV! But it'll still be marked as complete :)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_(I write one at the first and the last chapter)_**

_**I don't own the Hunger Games. But I wish I did, because I would have made Finnick and Prim alive at the end :) And the real epilogue in italics :)**_

* * *

_They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. The boy with blond curls and gray eyes, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby toddler legs. It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly. _

"Come on Katniss, why not? Don't you want a little you running around the house?" Peeta asks me, I shake my head no, he's asked me this for around fifteen years now, I mean, I did expect this, he loves children, giving extra cookies to little ones who pass the bakery, anyone who's seen him know he wants them.

"If you want children, then why did you marry me? You knew I don't want children, so why don't you just go off and find someone who's willing?" I say softly, tears slowly streaking down my eyes, the only he wants is children, and yet I can'y give it to him, I honestly don't know why though.

"Katniss, don't say that, I love you and I'll always be with you, so if you don't want children, then okay, we have each other, I'm perfectly happy," Peeta says and wraps his arms around me from behind me, I sigh and lean back on his chest, I look up into his eyes, I see a little hurt, tears streak down a little more.

"So you're not sad?" I ask him, he shakes his head.

"No, I'm just a little down that you actually believe thatI'll somehow go off, Katniss, like it or not, I am going to stay," He says, I laugh through my tears and I kiss him on the lips, how did I ever get so lucky? Maybe I should try, just one.

"Okay," I say, Peeta looks at me in confusion.

"Okay what?" He asks.

"Lets have a kid, just one," I say, he whole face lights up.

"Really?"

"Really."

_When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it. Carrying him was a little easier, but not much. The questions are just beginning. The arenas have been completely destroyed, the memorials built, there are no more Hunger Games. But they teach about them at school, and the girl knows we played a role in them. The boy wil know in a few years. How can I tell them about that world without frightening them to death? _

"Mama? Papa?" She asks me and Peeta, we smile at her, how could we not? She's a perfect mixture of us, my nose, Peeta's mouth, my hair, his eyes, my skin, his ears, yes, ears.

"Yes?" We ask in uison.

"Whadda you do in the Hungry Games?" She asks, Peeta looks at me in shock, I look back at her.

"It's uh... the Hunger Games, not hungry," I say.

"Same thing! Whadda you do there?" She looks at me curiously.

"We'll tell you when your older, okay?" Peeta says, she sighs and scowls, my scowl.

"Okie dokie, can you take me to Grandpappy Haymishes house?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart, wanna get carried by papa?" Peeta asks her, she smile and hops on top of his back.

"Yes! Papa horsey, go to Grandpappy Haymishes!"

_My children, who take the words of the song for granted:_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy  
eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

"Mama will sing to Me!" He says, I sigh.

"No! Mama will sing to Me!" She says, they start trying to tackle each other, he pins her down, even if she's 3 years older than him.

"Me!"

"No! Me!"

"I'll sing to both of you, okay?" I tell them, they nod.

"Okay, Mama!" They say and hug me, I start singing.

_My children, who don't know they play on a graveyard. Peeta says it will be okay. We have each other. And the book. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. But one day I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they won't ever really go away._

"Why Mama scream at night?" He asks Peeta, he looks at him, biting his lip.

"Because Mama has bad dreams," He says to him, he shakes his head.

"Why Mama have bad dreams?" He asks Peeta.

"Because she misses your Aunt Prim, and your Grandpa, and your Uncle Finnick," Peeta says, he hugs Peeta.

"Are they happy in heaven, Papa?" He asks, his grey eyes big and curious.

"Yes, they're happy, very happy."

_I'll tell them how I survive it. I'll tell them that on bad mornings, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it could be taken away. That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after more than twenty years._

_But there are much worse games to play._

* * *

**A/N: I am seriously crying right now, I'm gonna miss you all, thank you for the hundred reviews, you guys are awesome, can you give me a 200 when my new story is released? Or is that too much to ask for? I'll post it by the end of November, I'm spending tha next half of the month plotting and writing my new story, by the time at the end of the month, it should be done :)**

**Thank you all, I love you guys! Remember to review for an outtake! Watever scene/chapter and whatever POV! It wioll be posted as a new chapter here :) Take care and happy fanfictioning!**

**-Caitlin**


	16. Outtake No1: for Fanficfanny

**Outtake 1: His first word.**

**Dedicated to Fanficfanny.**

**A/N: So, it's been a while, yeah? So here is outtake number one for Fanficfanny, her URL: (SLASH)u(SLASH)2940325**

* * *

_**FINNICK ODAIR AND ANNIE CRESTA'S WEDDING**_

Plutarch took a bunch of pictures on that day and sent it to tons of people, me being one of them.

I smile at the thought, that day was a good day, it made most of us forget about the war and we had lots of fun.

Then I walk to Annie and Finn in the living room,

"Hey Katniss," Annie says, "Where's Johanna?"

"She's probably drinking with Haymitch or wandering around the District," I say and I sit next to them.

Finn is playing with a stuffed animal, getting drool all over it, I laugh.

"Hey there, Finny," I say and I wipe his saliva-filled mouth with his bib, "I want to show you this," I show him the album.

Annie gasps, "Is that what I think it is?" she asks, she takes the book from me and reads the title, "Plutarch never bothered to send me one, he probably thought that I had one already," she gives the album back to me.

"It has pictures of you mommy and daddy," Even though Finn can't talk yet, he smiles and grabs the album, as though he wants to see Finnick, I gently take the album from him and I open it.

I point to the picture where Annie and Finnick are saying their vows, "See that, Finny? That man next to your mommy? That's your daddy, and he loves you more than anything," Then I point to the picture where they are cutting the cake that Peeta frosted for therapy, the one with the sea design, "And that is their wedding cake, a wedding is a party when two people want to be with each other forever because the love each other, and your mommy and daddy love each other very much, someday you'll have one too," I say to Finn.

"Oh no, he's my little boy and will stay my little boy," Annie says and hugs Finn to her chest, I laugh.

"Admit it, Annie, he's going to grow up and find a girl that he will love, but it's still a very long time from that," I say, Annie smiles sadly.

"I know, but I'm just going to spend as much time as I can with him until then," Finn smiles, as though he knows what Annie just said, instead of Finn, I see Finnick,

I point at the cake.

"And that cake was made by your Uncle Peeta, he's getting married to," I say, but I try to dismiss it by showing Finn more photos.

"And this is their first dance as husband and wife," I say as I turn the page to see Finnick and Annie dancing, with citizens around them watching happily.

I point to a picture where me and Finnick look stupid, our limbs are blurred, "This is me and your daddy having a dance off, I won, by the way," I say and Annie laughs.

"But your dad did a swell job anyways," Says Annie, "And see?" She points to the corner of the picture, "That's me laughing,"

We scroll page after page, laughing at the goofy photos and smiling at the nice ones.

"And this is their official photo," I say as I turn the page, to see Annie and Finnick's official photo, which is them holding hands, with Annie holding a boquet of flowers. There is a white backround.

"You're father was handsome, wasn't he?" I say. Annie uses her hands, places them on Finn's head, and makes him nod. I laugh.

It was the final photo, so I set the album aside.

Finn gives me a face that reads 'tell me more about daddy' Me and Annie tell him how he was so brave and handsome, Finn smiles the whole time.

"Well, I already said, your dad was very handsome," I say.

"_Very, very_ handsome," Adds Annie, I laugh.

"And he was a fisherman, so he was good with tridents," I say.

"_Very, very_ good with tridents," Annie says.

"Oh my gosh, Annie," I say and rolls my eyes.

"And you know Finn, you are named Finn because of him," Annie says with a sad smile, no doubt thinking of Finnick.

"_Finnick!_" Finn yells and claps his hands, Annie and I stare at each other in shock, Finn just said his first word, and it was Finnick.

"What?" I ask.

"Say that again?" Asks Annie.

"_Finnick! Finnick, Finnick, Finnick!_" Finn yells, he continues to yell his father's name.

"That's so nice," I say.

"I know," Says Annie.

"By the way, do you want this album? I'll just take Haymitch's," I ask Annie.

"That would be nice," She says.

"_Very, very_ nice," I add.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: Even though this is an outtake, I still love reviews, so don't be shy! And leave a suggestion for an outtake and I'll write it, anything that relates to this story, and in any POV :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
